finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Gunblade73/Archiv 5
---- Smalltalk Voilà! Juste pour toi. DelNorte 19:52, 2. Sep. 2011 (UTC) HI Shapeshifter71 hier hab'ne Frage : Wollte bei Rikkus Ekstase die Tabelle verlängern wie geht das? Hier nochmal Shapeshifter71 so ungefähr 3 zeilen. Oh, ich wurde... von einem Mädchen missbraucht... ähm... yeeey? ... oO DelNorte 19:21, 17. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Njahahaha!! Und bald, die Weltherrschaft!!!! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 15px|link=Special:Contributions/DelNorte 19:32, 17. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Wohoooooo *o* xD [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 20:41, 17. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Danke gleichfalls :D Ohne dich hätt ich nich gewusst, was ich machen muss. *i like* x3 herzlichen Dank Gunni! :D Jetzt muss ich nich mehr bei den Amis schwärmen. *-* [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 20:48, 17. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::WAS? o.O Nortes Dose ist schon leer? D: oh noes *heimlich meine Schoki versteck* <.< >.> v.v [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 21:07, 17. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Muhahaha :D Eine eigene Signatur *als Testobjekt missbrauch* --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 16:44, 18. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Tut mir wirklichleid. mein kleiner bruder war das . er hat des mit den punkte und auszeichnungen gesehen meinte weil er kein geld verdient will er als weinachts geschenk dass ich mehr punkte hab. warum er so früh des macht weis ich auch nicht. bestimmt glaubst du mir nicht. aber ich wurde mit der regel ,, bei einer lüge gibts schläge" erzogen. Adriano D Adamo 13:45, 30. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Bei mir zuhause bin ich der einzige der an den pc geht und hab mich ja über facebook angemeldet und da dachte ich dass ich bei mir die passwort abfrage nicht machen muss. ach ja gibt es eine möglichkeit wie ich mach dass ich meine daten von dem akaunt was über facebook angemeldet sind auf eineen akaunt mache was nur für hier ist? Adriano D Adamo 14:12, 30. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Danke. ich noch eine frage: ich hab grag die mission schneewolf gemacht wie kann man da dann diese plakete bekommen denn da steht man muss sie auschneiden. Adriano D Adamo 14:35, 30. Okt. 2011 (UTC) hi. ich hab die akaunts miteinander verknüpft und aufeinmal sind alle infos von mir weg Adriano D A Dip 14:55, 30. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Da ich irgendwie keinen zugriff mehr hab geb ich des mit dem wiki einfach auf Adriano D A Dip 14:59, 30. Okt. 2011 (UTC) und wie soll ich das machen als ich mich hier einloggen wollte war das passwort falsch und ich musste mich trodzdem über facebook einlogen. Adriano D A Dip 15:09, 30. Okt. 2011 (UTC) danke trotzdem. ich hab mein problem denen geschickt. jetzt heißt es woll nur noch warte. Adriano D A Dip 15:22, 30. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ich habs versucht aber nichts kommt außer ein andere akaunt. ich war zwar auf dem weg zu den top 20. war soger schon rang 20. aber wenn es eben so ist. ich habs versucht und versagt. damit bin ich offiziell raus. Adriano D A Dip210740 16:23, 30. Okt. 2011 (UTC) wenns geht versuch dass mein vorschlah zum artikel des onalts gewählt wird. hab die esper aus dem 12. teil genommen. Adriano D A Dip210740 16:27, 30. Okt. 2011 (UTC) hi. isch wollt sagen dass ich mich hier angemeldet hab weil immer wenn ich nach tipps für einen boss oder nach einem schwierigen level suchte nichts fand. und als ich es dann geschaft hab konnte ich niemanden damit helfen weil die zocken kein ff. und des mir dem rang war nur zum angeben vor freunden da weil alle anderen hatten irgendwo was. die konnten gut Halo oder Cal of duty oder mindcraft (was ich eigentlich nicht verstehe man muss nur ein paar klötze aufeinander legen) und da hab ich mich gefreut dass ich unter den besten 20 aus ganz deutschland, vielleicht auch österreich und die schweiz weiß nicht genau, das war eben etas tolle. da hab ich mich eben gefreut aber wichtig ist es mir nicht. Adriano D Adamo 08:06, 31. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Danke für das missionen hinzufügen. Ich wusste nur nicht wie es ging. habs aber versucht. Danke :D Adriano D Adamo 13:40, 10. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hahahaha :D Klar, ich werd solange weiter machen, bis ich ordentlich Fingerkrämpfe bekomme. Aber irgendwann werd ich dich schon noch einholen >D --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 24px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 20:09, 2. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Wird ja auch mal zeit das der WT weiter geht >_> Ich warte schon seit Jahren. ^^ OH, Cloud, dann halt dich mal ran. ;P Bzw musst du sicherlich deine Technik ändern (schwer zu beschreiben wie meine geht, man muss halt die arme anspannen und dadurch vibriert die Hand mehr, dadurch kann man verdammt schnell drücken, wie du ja bei GuntHer und mir siehst :D) Sum2k3 21:11, 2. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Wird ja mal auch Ze... immer diese dreisten Forderungen xDD Ich, ähm... hier, Uni, Dings und so, ne? Is klar! xDD P.S.: Meine Technik ging aber anders :O ... njahaha >D --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Special:Contributions/Gunblade73 21:23, 2. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Meine Technik ist trotzdem besser, wenn ich Bock habe dann versuch ich es nochmal und mach überall 250 :D Ähm, und ja, Uni is keine Ausrede. Ich kenn euch Studenten doch, ihr seid nur am saufen und Party machen. :P xD Sum2k3 07:49, 3. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Wie man sieht, ist sies nicht unbedingt ;) (und 250 bei Ifrit, Shiva und Quez will ich sehen! Mit Screenshot! xD) und Party... joah, im Labor und in den zahlreichen und nicht enden wollenden Vorlesungen, oder? xD Ich weiß ja nicht, was für Studenten du so kennst, aber Pharmazeuten scheinen nicht dabei zu sein^^ --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Special:Contributions/Gunblade73 13:34, 3. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Screenshot? Also soll ich über Emulator spielen? da kann man gut schummeln :P Also ich kenne nur normale Studenten, also BWL'er von den es eh 892346892894 gibt :P Naja, und von meinem bruder hör ich da auch vieles, aber der studiert informatik. Sum2k3 18:39, 3. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Die BWLer sind die allerschlimmsten! ^^ [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/DelNorte 18:41, 3. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::@Sum: Man nehme eine Digitalkamera für den Fernseher oder schließe nen Controller an den PC an ;) (wobei das eig. eh ein Scherz war xDD ... oder etwa doch nicht?! >D) Haja, die BWL-Studenten *Augen verdreh* ... dazu sag ich mal besser nichts :X ... *husthust* (gegen Reizhusten könnte ich mittlerweile schon nen Tee zusammenstellen 8DD mit Eibisch, Malvenblüten, Isländischer Flechte... *abschweif*) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Special:Contributions/Gunblade73 19:11, 3. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ich werds mir für die Zukunft merken. Soll bestimmt nicht wieder vorkommen ;D --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 24px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 16:19, 20. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Sie haben Post. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/DelNorte 17:04, 24. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Sie haben schon wieder Post. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 17:00, 2. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Sehr interessant diese Custom-Signatures Kein Ding, meine Liebe ;D Ich hab das noch nie gemacht, deswegen wollte ichs mal ausprobieren und das scheint ja auch ganz gut geklappt zu haben. P.S.: Fehlte die Konzentration wegen zuviel Party an S'y'''lvester??? :D --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 10:50, 2. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Dateien Okay, wenn du das sagts. Ich werd ab sofort darauf achten, dass es nicht mehr so kommen wird ;D --Cloud2110 14:06, 28. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Sollen etwa alle Bilder eine Vorlage vorweisen? --Cloud2110 14:19, 28. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Na dann versuch ich mal, sämtliche Bilder aufzufinden, damit ich ihnen eine ordentliche Vorlage verpassen kann. Und es ist mir egal, was für Bilder :D --Cloud2110 14:23, 28. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Hilfsangebot Hallo Gunblade73! Ich bin Praktikant bei Wikia Deutschland und helfe unter anderem auch beim Ausbau des Final Fantasy Wikis mit. Ich möchte dir hier meine Hilfe anbieten und auf diesem Wege anfragen, ob du Vorschläge oder Wünsche hast, bei deren Umsetzung ich helfen kann. Gerade bei Spielen mit so einem enormen Umfang wie es bei der Final Fantasy Reihe der Fall ist, sollte eine sehr klare und logische Infrastruktur vorherrschen, damit sich auch neue Benutzer schnell zurechtfinden. Falls dir Verbesserungsvorschläge einfallen kannst du gerne auf mich zurück kommen, damit wir die Sache dann gemeinsam in Angriff nehmen können. Es ist schön zu sehen, dass das Wiki trotz des enormen Umfangs der Materie ein stimmiges Design mit einer guten Übersicht vereint. Du kannst mir deine Vorschläge gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite posten, dann werde ich mein bestes tun, um dir behilflich zu sein! Grüße, PonySlaystation 09:20, 4. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Zu Hilfe!! So, ich kann jetzt nicht mehr selber daran arbeiten, deswegen bitte ich dich um einen Gefallen. Kannst du mir eine Vorlage für die Bosse in meinem WT machen? Dann bist du echt die Größte :D Ich kanns einfach nicht selber und ich möchte gerne noch dieses Jahr anfangen :P Hier sind die wichtigen Auflistungspunkte: *Name *Bild *Stufe *TP *Klauen *Schwäche (aufs Element bezogen) *Status (auf Immunität von Zuständen bezogen) *EP *LP *Clan-Punkte (auch abgekürzt als '''CP') Die Farben sind mir relativ egal, da bin ich überhaupt nicht wählerisch. Mehr kommt auch nicht dazu. Ich hab heute nicht mehr viel Zeit, deswegen weiß ich nicht, wie lange mein Computer noch will ;D --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 24px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 17:31, 12. Nov. 2011 (UTC) hi gunblade wie komm ich auf die seite einzelner benutzer( außer per Link) LG gut zu wisen. Ich schau mal wegen dem walktrough, aber es gint glaub ich schon einen und ich hab ffx schon verkauft aber ich errinere mich noch an alles ddaher kann ich die artikel schreiben.Adriano D Adamo 15:07, 4. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Sorry. Ich werde mir ja eine PSP kaufen, da gibts ja viele ff teile. Und ich wollte noch fragen: gilt des als Lösung wen ich für FFXII den Weg zu der Esper Chaos schreibe, weil der hat ja so einen langen weg. Adriano D Adamo 12:23, 5. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ok. ich mach dan den artikel wenn ich zeit hab aber nicht so als ob ein walktrought ist. Nur wo wie man die medalien krieg und wie man die gegner besiegt. Adriano D Adamo 18:30, 6. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Anfrage *aus Faulheit einfach den Text von Nortes Dissi kopier* oO njanjanjaaaa ^^ "Hey, ich hab auf meiner Testseite einmal versucht die Gegnervorlage von FF VII auf Kingdom Hearts II zurecht zu schreiben. Frage ist jetzt nur, ob wir die als richtige Vorlage nehmen. Da ich das Lösungsbuch hab, könnte ich viele Gegnerartikel beisteuern, aber ohne passende Vorlage macht sich das ja bekanntlich etwas schlechter. Wollte mal deine Meinung zu dem Thema hören und gleichzeitig fragen, ob es ok ist eine geänderte Version einer bestehenden Vorlage zu verwenden. (Wobei sich alle anderen Gegnervorlagen auch sehr ähneln *hust*)" --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 21:37, 15. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ok. Ich gib meistens so etwas ein: Final Fantasy Type-0 Odin; auf google. Ich schau da mehrere seiten an. Und noch etwas: fröhlichen 4. Advent Adriano D Adamo 10:00, 18. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Wegen den Fehlern, zum Beispiel bei den Esper galt des ja auch für FFD012, und als ich SP katalog suchte stand da auch SP obwohl es PP heißt. Trodzdem Entschuldigung.Adriano D Adamo 16:47, 28. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hi. Wenns geht hätte ich vor als 1. einen extra Artikel wegen den Esper da zu machen. Weil einer der größten unterschiede da ist das man beim ersten die als Rundenbonus erhält und bei 012 sie sich kaufen tut oder findet. Und wegen der Übersetzung ist nicht so schlimm, ich kann die englische sprache echt gut. Und wie ist den der 1. Dissadia? Ich wollte fragen ob es sich lohnt ihn sich zu kaufen wenn man ja schon den 2. hat. Adriano D Adamo 12:14, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Also der 012 und der 1. ähneln sich glaub ich nicht so sehr. Aber der ist echt geil. Bei Kefka muss ich immer lachen. Es gibt so eine Szene im Kapitel von Vaan. Vaan siht dass Terra von Kefka befeligt wird und will sie befreien. Als er sie dann mitnimmt sagt er mit sakastischem Ton ,, Bis nächstes Mal", und Kefka ist noch so dumm und winkt zurückt und sagt ,, OK aufwiedersehen und bis nächstes Mal" und erst danach merkt er was passiert ist. Aber das Spiel ist echt gut. Ich kanns nur weiter empfehlen. Adriano D Adamo 13:07, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Meilensteinartikel Ich wollt nur mal nachfragen, ob es unbedingt notwendig ist, Final Fantasy XI sowie Final Fantasy XIV in die Liste der Sidequests einzutragen, da die beiden ja MMO's sind. Da gibs unzählige Quests, dass man nicht mal definieren kann, welche Quests der Haupt- bzw. Nebenreihe zugeordnet werden kann. Außerdem hat kaum einer von uns, ich bezweifle überhaupt jemand, der aktiv mitarbeitet, diese Spiele je angerührt hat. Wollt ich nur mal anmerken, nicht böse sein [[User:Snow90|'Snow']][[User talk:Snow90|'90']]14px|link=Special:Contributions/Snow90 19:27, 31. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, es ist notwendig. Es zählt ebenfalls als FF-Wissen und hat damit jede nur erdenkliche Berechtigung, erwähnt zu werden; mal abgesehen davon, dass wir eine gewisse Vollständigkeit an Informationen anstreben. Nur weil es von uns keiner spielt, heißt das nicht, dass niemand nach solchen Infos suchen würde oder dass eines Tages nicht ein User kommt, der sich damit auskennt und das nachträgt. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 17:32, 1. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Du hast ja mal erwähnt dass du den 1. Dissidia hast, deswegen gehe ich mal davon aus dass du auch eine PSP besititz, und vieleicht auch PSN. Und deswegen wollte ich fragen ob du weißt wie viel im PSP Store FFVII und FFVIII. Und ist es da wenn man sich so eine Karte kauft mit Punkten oder steht da €? Adriano D Adamo 09:50, 2. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ok. Und dieses ,, hier kann deine werbung stehe" ist echt geil. Ach ja ich hab die PSP E1000, die hat kein PSN, weißt du zufällig wie man des drauf tut. Falls du es nicht weißt frag ich einfach cloud. Adriano D Adamo 18:25, 2. Jan. 2012 (UTC)